My Tournament, My Power, My Love
by weeza29745
Summary: These two smashers in the ultimate smash tournament hate each other... Or do they?LinkPit Oneshot Fluffy Yaoi Dedicated to: Midnight Crystal Sage


I don't own Link, Pit, Baby Mario, Pokemon Trainer, SSBB, or Midnight Crystal Sage. This is dedicated to her. No flames please. ONESHOT (Sorry, didn't have enough ideas for a chapter story!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blade scraped the edge of Baby Mario's arm. The infant jumped up and let out a wail. _Wow, that was easy…_ Suddenly, the little one rebounded to try to smash Link's face. Luckily, he jumped to the side, his blade collided with flesh of the baby, and that was that. Hey, the smash business was rough, especially during the smash tournament, which was currently in progress. Link sheathed his sword as screaming fangirls bombarded him. He yelped, but with his quick footing and elusive mind, the blue eyed blonde escaped the crowd. In the back round, the announcer claimed that the missing Link would proceed to the next round.

Meanwhile, the auburn haired angel fought to the finish, his light arrows nailing down the pokemon trainer, he grunted and hovered over him, bow transforming temporarily to a double sided blade, forcing it through the enemies' skull. Scarlet blood splattered out, brains oozing from the dying pokeball caster. Pit smirked, for an angel, he was pretty dark. _Pathetic Human…_ The devious winged man thought. A loud voice called out from the announcer's podium. "PIT VS. LINK NEXT ROUND! NEARING FINAL FACE OFF!" Pit winced and prepared for his own fan girls. Who tackled him, but he ducked and ran off, leaping with agility to a tree in the nearby forest.

Link caught his breath and headed towards the refreshment stand but was blocked by some large man, who rudely shoved him to the forest, and laughed maniacally at the poor Hylian's fall. He stood up, brushed the dirt from his tunic and decided to climb a tree. Reaching up, he pulled himself into the maple with muscular arms, and settled on a branch, when he noticed angel's wings, the aura of light wrapped around this… This… This _man_. Link stared in confusion, but Pit turned his head, his own handsomely carved features showed shock also. The round blue eyes, mirroring his own, Link noticed, flicked over him.

"So… You're the famed _Link_? Is it?" Pit was in a mocking mood; he smirked and folded his arms. Link narrowed his eyes. "And the centurion girly boy. Hmm… Interesting." Link's voice rang with it's own mock. He grunted and also crossed him arms, waiting for retaliation. Without a reply, Link drew his blade, and horizontally sliced it, almost colliding with Pit's head. He swore and refocused, as Pit drew a light arrow. Link narrowly dodged, automatically striking back, just on time. Pit parried the move and roundhouse-kicked Link in the groin; then, he doubled over in pain. Pit knelt down to gloat, but was caught in a dead arm punch. He yelped in pain, and Link grunted, as standing was painful with a bruised groin.

"Ready to give up?" Asked a cocky, battered Pit. "You wish." Link refused, smirking in a sexy manner, blowing his blonde hair out of his face. Pit slung his bow into a blade for close-range battle, spinning out the light blade; just to have it returned to him. Link kneed him in the stomach and he keeled over, with a look of defeat. Link grinned triumphantly, believing he would win tomorrows match.

_The next day…_

Link stepped into the dirt arena, facing his chiton-clothed opponent. _Oh wow, angel boy looks really… Hot… _Link blinked in confusion from what he was thinking. His mouth formed an 'o' in shock. Pit merely chuckled darkly at this. Drawing his sword, Link stepped forward, fierce glare replacing strange thoughts.

Pit mirrored his move, sword replaced with a bow and arrow. _Heheheh, I have a secret advantage…_ Pit smirked, knowingly, Link copied this and broke out into a sprint, panting to reach Pit, blade readied.

Pit flung his arrow into the sky. Link slid under it, dirt covering his arms, he brushed it off and helm-split against Pit, catching him off guard, flesh tearing open.

Pit's eyes widened, he hadn't expected this. He swiped it off, and punched him in the face, nose leaking the crimson liquid. Blood tinting their faces red. Link smirked and blocked Pit's next jab.

"CENTURION ANGEL POWER!" Pit yelled. The centurions raced about Link, swirling him about, he was knocked up and around and just couldn't focus, falling into unconsciousness, but before he did, he made sure that Pit was knocked out too, by socking him in the fore-noggin.

During their slumber, they had dreams. Dreams a bit out of the ordinary…

Pit's Dream 

I woke up and I was on a beach, the sunset hitting the horizon, the light pink and darker to maroon shone beautifully at this time. While I was admiring the scene. The (I hate to admit it) dreamy, blonde crept up behind me, and glomped me silently. I turned in his arms, feeling a blush wash over me. The strong Hylian stroked my ear, and kissed me, his soft lips on mine, tender passion pouring into our souls. Too bad it's a dream…

A young girl's voice rang through my ears, a girl who had obviously just started talking.

"You love him."

Link's Dream

I fell onto the forest floor; a maple scent filled my nostrils as the leaves crinkled crisply beneath my feet. I glanced over at the tree, and the angel was there, a radiant glow surrounding his soft expression. I felt a warm smile control my lips. I stepped towards him, but I tripped. Before I knew it, I was caught in his arms.

I blushed at the closeness of the current situation. He helped me up and pressed his lips upon mine. Entwining his arms interlocking his fingers with mine, the kiss very sweet with just a touch of roughness. Twisting his tongue into my mouth, the two tangoed and I heard a voice. The voice of a VERY small child.

She said,

"You love him."

And on that final note, the wondrous dream ended, reality hit, and it hurt.

Pit looked into Link's eyes, hurt within. While the blonde bombshell sensed they had similar dreams, they blushed furiously and ran… Ran from each other, but to soon meet up again, coincidentally.

In the small pub, Link chose a table in the back, shrouded in shadows, positive fangirls couldn't locate his current position, or could they? That would be rather scary, but possible…

Pit shuffled through the door, unwrapped a scarf, and slipping off a hat from his mussed up hair (it was cold outside) He spotted Link, locking eyes, he ignored the apparent blush on his face, and trudged through the chairs to the alcoholic blonde.

"Uh Link… You… Know what happened… Right?" Pit asked uncertainly. He simply nodded, because he knew if he opened his mouth, it would be a love confession.

Opening his arms in a shrug, the blue eyed boy looked at the other cerulean eyed one. Pit snatched this opportunity and seated himself in Link's lap, giving him a tight hug, laying his head on the bigger teen's chest, while Link whispered words of comfort into the angel's ear. Stroking his ear, and snuggling up, their time in the pub ended with a long, tender kiss, filled with hidden passion. Tongues swiped at eachother, and it tickled. Pit giggled softly, and held Link's hand, and led him to a little hotel. He spoke with the manager and managed a little deal Link didn't hear about.

Upon entering their room, Pit swallowed a pill and pushed Link onto the bed, embracing him, eventually getting, well, naked, and we ALL know what happened next.

SOME HOW, in this magical little imaginary world, that little pill enabled Pit and Link to have one child, they were so happy, and nervous, but their friends seemed to accept them.

When the baby was born, it was a beautiful, baby girl, they named her Midnight Crystal Sage.

Thus, it is explained why she looks like a Hylian and an Angel at the same time.

The two beamed at their child, and quietly realized that in the dream that connected them, it was their daughter's voice telling them the truth within their hearts.

Dedicated To : Midnight Crystal Sage; I support her, READ HER STORIES, THEY ARE VERY GOOD.

Ahem, sorry 'bout that, hope you liked it! My first attempt at something NOT crack… Good day. nighnight) To you all who have complimented me by reading this.


End file.
